Futuro De Amor
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Youta e Ai-Chan finalmente superaram as adversidades e seguem pra um futuro de amor e esperança. Minha concepção de outro final pra VGA.
1. Fim Da Tormenta

**Parte 1: Fim Da Tormenta**

* * *

"Eu também te amo, Youta." Responde Ai-Chan, segurando-se nos braço de Youta, após recobrar a consciência.

"Ai-Chan..." Youta disse de volta, não podendo evitar as lágrimas.

"Bah. Defeito de novo? Vou ter que levá-la." Louleck, o criador de Ai, disse ao ver qua reprogramação não funcionou.

"Eu não vou entregá-la. Ela não é mais sua."

"Vai mesmo protegê-la? Mesmo ela sendo defeituosa?"

"Ela não é defeituosa. É a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci em minha vida e eu..." Louleck o censurou com a mão.

"Por favor, não me venha de novo com essa cascata de 'amor'. O que o amor já fez? O que há por trás dele?"

"Quer saber?" Youta se virou e o contra-argumentou em tom desafiante. "Amor tem a ver com 2 coisas: se importar e compartilhar."

"Se importar? E compartilhar?"

"Exato. Amor é quando você gosta de alguém e se importa tanto com essa pessoa que fará de tudo por ela, até mesmo arriscar a própria vida. Por que acha que me arrisquei tanto pela Ai-Chan? Porque me importo com ela, e me importo com os sentimentos, pensamentos e emoções dela. Quero conhecê-la, saber o que ela pensa, sente e sei que ela também quer o mesmo de mim. Isso tem a ver com compartilhar, o extremo oposto do egoísmo, como você define o amor."

Louleck pareceu um tanto incerto. "Quer dizer que estaria disposto a se sacrificar por alguém só porque se importa? Faria isso pela Ai?"

"Sem pestanejar." Respondeu Youta.

"E eu digo igual. Para mim, Youta é tudo. Não vale a pena viver sem ele." Concluiu Ai-Chan. "Entenderia se tivesse alguém importante na sua vida. Se não tem, acredite, mas você é digno de pena."

Se antes Louleck parecia em dúvida pelos argumentos deles, agora ele ficara sem resposta. Depois de uns segundos, olhou para os dois.

"Ok. Você venceram."

"V-vencemos? Sério?"

"Sim, Ai. Por mais estranhas e absurdas que ainda considere suas palavras, vejo um foco de razão nelas. Ei, Youta." "Sim?" "O velho lhe disse que estava concluindo o processo de transformação dela?" "Sim. Falou que precisava ligar um cabo e amanhã, Ai-Chan seria humana."

E sem dizer nada, o cara de sobretudo sumiu num estouro de luz, levando Youta e Ai-Chan.

* * *

Quando abriram os olhos, viram estar numa sala tecnológica com um grande computador no centro.

"Isso aí é...?" "Sim, Youta. É o computador central da Paraíso. Venha me ajudar se quiser que a Ai seja sua, e venha logo."

O garoto mostrava-se um pouco preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, mas foi sem dizer nada.

Louleck examinou o aparelho e localizou na hora a conexão onde o Vovô trabalhava. Com o auxílio de Youta, foi bem ligeiro o serviço de conclusão do processo e ao ligar os cabos restantes, o computador foi brilhando e se ajustando aos sistemas estabelecidos. Nessa hora, um brilho forte e intenso tomou o corpo de Ai-Chan.

"AAAAHHHHHH." A garota gritou como que tomasse um severo choque. Youta quis até ela, mas Louleck o deteve.

"Não vá. Se fizer isso, deterá a transformação e vocês dois morrerão. Aguarde." Youta não pôde fazer nada a não ser assistir.

O choque não durou mais que uns instantes e Ai-Chan caiu no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

"Ai-Chan. Ai-Chan. Fala comigo, por favor. Você está bem?" Youta a segurou e nisso, reparou que as espirais no cabelo da menina sumiram, deixando-a com a franja alisada.

"Ai-Chan. Seu cabelo." E passando a mão na franja, a jovem notou a diferença em seu cabelo, vendo o que tinha acontecido. Sem esperar qualquer reação, começou a chorar no ombro de Youta.

"E-eu...sou humana. Eu sou humana. Estou tão feliz. Obrigada por não desistir de mim, Youta. Eu te amo." "Eu também te amo, Ai-Chan. Meu coração é seu." "E o meu também é seu."

"Desculpe acabar com a novela, mas é hora de voltarem." E com um gesto de mão, Louleck tirou todos da sala.

* * *

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso." Respondeu Youta, olhando ao redor, percebendo que tinham voltado pra sua casa.

"Mas enfim, acabou." Ai-Chan se segurou firme no garoto. "Ao menos, acho que sim."

"Acabou mesmo, Ai. Se querem uma prova," Louleck apontou para o videocassete. "vejam por si próprios."

O casal foi até o video ainda ligado e notaram que o contador não rodava. Youta pôs a mão dentro e não achou nenhum sinal da fita de Ai.

"Suponho que estão satisfeitos, certo? Nesse caso, me retiro, pois há outros assuntos a tratar." Ele deu de ombros, mas voltou um olhar duro pra Youta. "Mas fique avisado, garoto: se eu souber que deixou ela pra ficar com outra pessoa, eu voltarei e a levarei de vez e a você, prometo uma vida bem dolorosa."

"Melhor não vir com essa de ameaçar-nos."

"E acha que pode fazer algo comigo? Eu pagaria pra ver." O homem de sobretudo deu um sorriso torto. Em resposta ao desafio, Youta pegou o videocassete e o erguem acima da cabeça.

"Hah. E o que pensa que vai fazer com isso? Me acertar?"

"Não. Só um último presente do Vovô pra você." E sem hesitar, tacou o aparelho no chão, abrindo o ornamento na parte superior, liberando um tipo de raio na direção de Louleck, envolvendo-o e sugando-o como um buraco negro, pois aos poucos, seu corpo foi se desfazendo-o.

"AHHHH. AQUELE MALDITO VELHO. NÃO POSSO SUMIR. NÃO QUERO SUMIR..." E com o sumiço de Louleck, o campo de energia foi desaparecendo e o vídeo, desligando.

"Tomara que ache uma pessoa que goste de você, seja lá pra onde vá. Blééééé." Ai-Chan mostrou a língua no lugar onde seu ex-mestre estava, para depois se virar pra Youta.

"Puxa vida. O Vovô era bom mesmo. Sentirei falta dele."

"Eu também, mas ele ia querer que seguíssemos em frente. Ah, Youta."

"Sim, Ai-Chan?"

"Já pode me beijar. Esperei mais de um ano por isso." "Tudo bem, mas só porque pediu." E os dois jovens deram um beijo dos mais iluminados, como se ambos unissem-se num único corpo, desfrutando cada instante como o último, mas agora, estava juntos para sempre.

"Eu te amo, Ai-Chan. Nunca me deixe."

"E eu amo você, Youta. Agora e sempre." Uma pausa, com uma olhada rápida pra cama. "Que tal deixarmos o aperitivo e irmos direto pro prato principal?"

"Tá certo, sua malandrinha. Só vou pregar os preservativos. Estão guardados no criado-mudo."

"Já tem preservativos à mão?" "Ô. Desde que veio morar aqui." "Então já queria tirar uma casquinha minha desde o início? Seu levado." Ai-Chan lhe deu uma leve cotovelada e uma piscada, mas depois lhe segurou a mão. "Mas é isso que amo em você." E com mais um beijo na boca do garoto, Ai-Chan foi na direção do quarto, tirando uma a uma suas peças de roupa.

"Vem ou terei que fazer sozinha?" E sem esperar nada, Youta sorriu e se apressou pra alcançá-la.

* * *

"Acho que ele está acordando." Disse a garota de cabelo vermelho com uma trança, olhando fixamente pro idoso deitado que recobrava os sentidos.

"O...onde estou? Como que...? Quem são vocês?"

"Nós somos amigas." Respondeu uma jovem de óculos e cabelo castanho. "Estávamos monitorando tudo que acontecia e nos esforçamos pra salvá-lo do esquecimento."

"Isso porque não concordamos com as regras da Paraíso." Seguiu outra garota com uma longa cabeleira azul. "O amor é valioso e merece ser preservado e não é, como disse aquele cara, uma 'palavra bonita pros humanos enfeitarem o ego' ou seja lá como aquele traste citou."

"Eu lhe sou grato, meninas. Fico feliz de haver outros que valorizam o amor."

"Um dos motivos porque o salvamos. Estamos elaborando um plano pra enfrentar a Paraíso e necessitamos de um perito no assunto." Falou a de cabelo vermelho.

"E então? O senhor nos auxiliaria?" Indagou a jovem castanha.

"Naturalmente. Podemos começar quando quisermos." O Vovô falou contente pra três meninas que o rodeavam.

"Legal. Então tratemos de..." Nessa hora, um bichinho similar a um coelho branco gordinho pulou na cabeça da moça de cabelo azul, desarrumando seu penteado.

"AHHH. Já disse pra não fazer isso. Vem cá que vou te transformar num bolinho de marshmallow." E saiu a toda atrás do animalzinho saltitante, deixando o idoso sem o que pensar.

"Isso é normal aqui?" "Não esquenta. Eles são assim, mas no fundo são bons amigos." Contou feliz a ruiva de trança.

Continua...

* * *

**Por bastante tempo pensei que seria um final bem melhor pro fim da série. Naturalmente, é minha opinião.**

**E quem for atento, verá quem são as jovens que salvaram o Vovô do esquecimento.**


	2. Surpresa Na TV

**Parte 2: Surpresa Na TV**

* * *

O sol iluminava a toda no quarto de Youta, levantando o garoto com seu brilho depois dos eventos da noite anterior.

"Puxa. Que noite. será que foi real...ou apenas um sonho?" A dúvida de Youta foi disseminada pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Já de pé, podia ver que Ai-Chan preparava o desjejum, e fazia bem à vontade.

"Ora, ora. Que bom cheiro estou sentido...e que bela visão estou tendo daqui." O garoto não deixou de notar que Ai-Chan vestia um avental...e mais nada como se via pelas costas.

"Ah. Bom dia, Youta. Pode se servir." Ela se virou com um sorriso bem inocente.

"Hmmm. Que maravilhoso, Ai-Chan. Ninguém prepara um café da manhã tão horrível quanto você." "Horrível? Mas disse que era maravilhoso." Ele puxou a ex-video girl pra seu colo.

"No seu caso, horrível quer dizer mesmo maravilhoso. Eu te amo e tudo que faz." Ela ficou meio envergonhada, mas acabou aceitando o elogio.

"Oh, Youta. Só você consegue me fazer parecer tão especial." "Você merece, ainda que fique fazendo coisas meio sem noção, como andar de bumbum de fora, embora eu adore apreciar isso."

"Ora, seu tarado." Ela riu com malícia. "E você não é? Sempre querendo dar asinhas pro meu lado, sua libertina e por isso, merece um castigo." E começou a fazer cócegas na jovem, sem lhe dar chance de defesa.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Para, Youta. Cócegas é covardia." "Vai ter aguentar, pois agora você é minha noiva." E seguiu com as cócegas até ela ficar sem fôlego, para em seguida lhe dar um beijo amoroso.

"Eu te amo, Ai-Chan." "Eu também, Youta. Fica comigo." E após outro beijo, os dois amantes sentaram-se pra desfrutar do café da manhã.

* * *

Youta tomava um banho pra se preparar para sair com Ai-Chan, ao passo que sua noiva via um pouco de TV, quando subitamente algo lhe chamou a atenção.

"YOUTA. CORRE AQUI DEPRESSA." E quase que no mesmo instante, Youta veio rapidamente até a sala todo pingando.

"Que aconteceu, Ai-Chan? Parece que viu um fantasma." Ele reparou a cara de espanto que a garota fazia. "E acho que vi. Olha na TV." E os olhos de ambos se focaram num noticiário local.

_"...e como foi que achou a garota?"_ Perguntou a repórter ao zelador que entrevistava.

_"Tinha ido subir até o telhado alimentar os pássaros e ao abrir a porta, me deparei com a menina desmaiada, completamente nua. Nem cheguei perto para examinar pra não correr nenhum risco de ser envolvido. Desci e liguei para a polícia."_

_"E alguma pista de quem ela possa ser?"_ Ela se voltou para uma inspetora. _"Nada. Não conseguimos qualquer indício de quem seja ou achar um único documento. Aparentemente, ela não mostra qualquer sinal de abuso ou agressão, mas ainda assim estamos enviando-a até o hospital Nambara pra uma série de exames."_

_"Obrigado pela declaração. Se alguém tiver uma pista da identidade da garota, avise imediatamente sua delegacia mais próxima."_ E a reportagem encerrou mostrando um close da jovem inconsciente, a qual Youta e Ai-Chan tinham toda razão pra reconhecer:

Mai Kamio.

* * *

O jovem casal entrou quase atropelando a todos no saguão do hospital. Foram até a recepção.

"Posso ajudá-los?" Perguntou a enfermeira da recepção.

"Sim. Estamos aqui pra ver minha prima. A garota que vimos na TV hoje cedo que foi achada nua. O nome dela é Mai Kamio." Disse Ai-Chan, respirando com dificuldade após correr tanto. "Meu nome é Ai Amano e este é meu namorado, Youta."

"Disse que ela é sua prima?" "Foi. Minha prima por parte de mãe. Ela estava vindo do interior pra morar conosco. Ele ficou de chegar ontem e nos ligar, mas não ligou. Telefonamos pra ela, porém não respondeu de volta. Íamos até a polícia pedir pra nos ajudar quando vimos a notícia de que a acharam."

"E então? Podemos ir vê-la?" "Pode ser, mas precisam falar com...Ah. Eis o médico que a está atendendo. Doutor Hotako. Ei, doutor. Estes jovens dizem conhecer a garota que veio esta manhã."

"Verdade?" "Sim, doutor. Sou Ai Amano e este é meu namorado. A menina que está cuidando é minha prima, Mai Kamio. Podemos vê-la?" O médico pensou por uns instantes.

"Se é sua prima, podem sim. Ela está desmaiada, mas sem sinal de agressões. Por aqui, sim?" "Obrigada, doutor." Disse Youta, seguindo com sua noiva o médico.

* * *

Os dois entraram no quarto e viram que a jovem de cabelo preto estava acordada. Qual foi a surpresa de encontrar eles.

"Youta? Ai?" "Sim, Mai. Vimos você na TV e corremos pra te encontrar. Mas que mal lhe pergunte, como você ainda está aqui se...se..."

"Francamente, nem eu sei direito, Youta. Lembro de ter recebido a descarga eletromagnética de Ai e começar a sumir. Então, quando recobrei a consciência, estava novamente no prédio onde nos enfrentamos, daí desmaiei. Ei, Ai. É impressão minha ou está...um pouco diferente?"

"Notou? É natural ver a diferença, já que agora sou humana." Ela falou se segurando no braço de Youta. "Graças a ele."

"Sério? Você é humana? Que curioso. Sente como que a energia que tinha em você...estranhamente se tornou algo físico?" Mai indagou.

"Acertou em cheio. Isso se deu com você? Então, você também se tornou...humana?" A morena não sabia o que dizer, olhando pra si de modo simplório.

"Mas como isso aconteceu? Como virei humana?"

"Se fosse arriscar uma teoria," Youta entrou na conversa. "acredito que a energia que tirou da Ai-Chan criou um tipo de elo entre ambas e quando ela virou humana, o processo afetou você também. Meus parabéns e bem-vinda à condição humana. Está livre das regras da Paraíso."

"Então...estou livre? Mas, e o senhor Louleck?" "Bom. Digamos que ele é história agora. Sumiu e não sabemos pra onde, e não estamos nem aí." Ai-Chan comentou alegre.

"Mas...o que eu faço? A Paraíso era tudo que eu conhecia. Não sei como me virar no mundo real nem conheço ninguém." Mai abaixou tristemente a cabeça. A jovem loira pegou sua mão.

"Pode ficar conosco se quiser." De fato, nem Mai nem Youta conseguiam acreditar no que ouviram. Youta até entendeu, mas a moça morena mal acreditava no que ouvira.

"Ficar com vocês? Mesmo depois de tudo? Mas como consegue...?"

"Mai. Foi graças ao Youta que ganhei a chance de uma nova vida e de certa forma, me sinto na obrigação de retribuir. Você ganhou essa oportunidade e deveria aproveitá-la. Sei que só cumpria ordens dele por não ter escolha, e por isso te perdoo."

"Me...perdoa?" Mai começou a soluçar e se jogou no ombro da garota à sua frente, chorando como nunca.

"Pela primeira vez desde que existi, encontrei quem me veja mais como uma pessoa do que uma coisa para servir. Quero usufruir desta chance e destes novos sentimentos. Obrigada, Ai-Chan. Você é um anjo."

"Um anjo meio travesso, mas com um grande coração." Youta abraçou sua namorada por trás, acariciando sua bochecha na dela. "Olhe. Trouxemos umas roupas pra você. Vamos falar com o doutor e se ele estiver de acordo em te liberar, podemos ir juntos para casa."

"Casa. Que linda palavra." Mai repetiu sonhadora enquanto pegava o pacote de roupas que Ai-Chan tinha trazido.

* * *

Com a aprovação do doutor Hotako e o depoimento dado à polícia(Mai contou, conforme combinou com seus amigos, que foi assaltada e que os ladrões levaram tudo, até as roupas e que ela escapou fugindo até o alto do prédio pela escada de incêndio e que desmaiou devido ao choque do roubo), Youta e as duas garotas foram para casa. Pararam pra tomar sorvete e fizeram uma baita confusão na sorveteria, quase resultando na expulsão deles. Mai mal conseguia parar de rir mesmo depois de chegarem em casa.

"Que coisa, Ai-Chan. Precisava jogar cobertura naquela moça?"

"Ele mereceu por tentar secar você. Reparei como a sirigaita lhe encarava."

"Mas não tinha que fazer. Sabe que só olho pra você."

"Todos os dias é desse modo com vocês?"

"Apenas nos dias tranquilos, Mai. Você se acostuma. Pode ficar conosco, se prometer não levantar asinhas pro meu Youta." Ai-Chan a encarou seria mas divertidamente.

"Fica calma. Ele é todo seu. Nem sei se quero ter algo com garotos." Mai respondeu, fingindo acreditar na braveza da amiga.

"Sinta-se em casa, Mai. Que tal a gente sair junto pra um jantar? Eu pago." Ofereceu-se Youta.

"Nem pensar, Youta. Eu farei o jantar com minhas mãos. Tenho uma boas ideias em mente." Ai-Chan posou em orgulho.

"Ter ideias é uma coisa, mas fazê-las ter um bom sabor..." O rapaz disse como que zombando de Ai-Chan.

"O que disse? Venha cá, Youta Moteuchi. Trate de se desculpar." "Tente me pegar, se puder." E a garota saiu em disparada atrás do noivo, deixando a segunda ex-video girl com uma expressão animada.

"Não duvido que vou me divertir com esta vida de humana, e esses dois malucos. Hi, hi, hi."

Continua...

* * *

**Mai Kamio era uma personagem bem bacana e merecia mais do que teve no mangá original. Por que não uma chance como Ai-Chan teve?**


	3. Abrindo O Coração

**Parte 3: Abrindo O Coração**

* * *

A vida nunca fora tão boa para Youta, Ai-Chan e Mai.

Youta finalmente conseguiu terminar de ilustrar seu livro e mostrá-lo aos editores, que ficaram muito satisfeitos e fizeram um contrato para a publicação em troca de bons pagamentos pelos direitos.

Ai-Chan voltou para a escola e era oficialmente reconhecida como namorada(e não noiva, ainda) de Youta. Mai passou a frequentar a escola também e se destacar em popularidade, mas não tinha interesse em namorar os garotos, só em ter amigos. Os três pegavam para se divertir à beça com seus amigos, incluindo Moemi, que começou a morar sozinha e trabalhar, e Nobuko, determinada a manter o clube de desenho.

"Estou contente que você e Ai-Chan finalmente estejam juntos, Youta." "Ah. Valeu mesmo, Nobuko."

"Mas fica avisado: você desistiu de 2 lindas garotas por ela. Faça-a feliz ou vai se ver comigo. Entendido?" "E faço minhas as palavras dela, Youta. Portanto, juízo, hein?" O garoto fez cara de preocupado em ver que Nobuko e Moemi falavam à sério.

"Elas são sempre tão bravinhas, Ai-Chan?" Perguntou Mai.

"Só quando querem. No fundo as duas são um doce, mas aconselho a não arriscar." Ai-Chan falou bem baixo pra Nobuko e Moemi não escutarem.

* * *

Youta também se reconciliou com Takashi e quando o grupo dele e de Koji esteve na cidade, foram assistir uma de suas apresentações.

"Nossa, Takashi. Vejo que melhorou bastante. Sei que terão um disco em breve. Comprarei o primeiro que sair."

"Realmente esperamos, Ai-Chan. Estou feliz de que tenha se acertado. Youta precisa muito do seu amor e amizade."

"E eu do dele, Takashi." A loira derramou uma lágrima pela lembrança que tinha do dia em que virou humana. "Sou o que sou graças a ele. Nunca sairei de perto dele."

"Takashi. Hora de nos apresentarmos." "Tá certo, Koji. Vejo vocês no fim do show." E Ai-Chan, Mai e Youta foram para seus lugares assistirem a apresentação que durou a noite toda.

* * *

_Alguns meses depois._

"Nossa, Youta. É de verdade?" Mai indagou quando arrumava a mesa para jantar.

"Com certeza, Mai. Meu livro fez tanto sucesso que querem transformá-lo num anime."

"Que maravilha, Youta." Ai-Chan pulou em suas costas. "Sempre soube que tinha futuro nessa de livros."

"Tudo isso se deve a vocês, meninas. Ai-Chan, por me ajudar nas ilustrações e Mai, pelas ideias para dar um gancho em possíveis sequências."

"Ideias não me faltam, diferente de uma certa garota meio afobada." A morena deu um olhar provocante para Ai-Chan.

"Quer ideias? Poderia começar jogando macarrão na sua cabeça." "Tenta que vai ver só."

"Meninas, meninas. Não vamos começar um barraco, especialmente porque não quero desperdiçar outro prato da Ai-Chan." Youta se colocou entre as duas, que sorriram inocentemente e abraçaram o jovem.

"Brincadeirinha. Claro que vamos nos comportar, especialmente num momento tão importante." Citou Ai-Chan, o observando com todo amor.

"Ah, Ai-Chan. Desde que entrou na minha vida, só tive felicidade, e quero que isso fique pra sempre. Então," Youta se ajoelhou perante ela. "você aceita casar comigo?"

"SIM. EU ACEITO." Ai-Chan pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o de costas e beijando-o como nunca tinha feito e chorando com toda emoção que seu coração tinha.

"Hã. Eu...estou contente que tenham se decidido. Se demorassem um pouco mais, eu ia fazer o pedido." Os dois olharam surpresos para Mai.

"Mai? Está dizendo que..." "Que estou apaixonada, Youta? Sim, mas não como você imagina." "Não entendo. Como que...?"

"Venho pensando nisso há tempos e decidi que não posso esconder mais. Por essa razão, quero dizer que..." Ela ficou um tanto vermelha durante a pausa. "eu...eu te amo...Ai-Chan."

"QUE?" O casal sentiu como que um raio os acertasse pela declaração ouvida.

"Sim, é verdade. Não sei se deu pelo compartilhamento de sua essência com a minha ou se foram meus recém-descobertos sentimentos, mas..." Ela abraçou a garota loira, quase levantando-a. "estou apaixonada por você desde que virei humana. Quis a todo custo manter segredo, me conformar e esperar encontrar outra pessoa, mas é por você que tenho esse forte sentimento, Ai-Chan. Eu te amo."

"Bom, isso explica por que nunca tentou avançar para mim ou querer me pegar na cama, apesar de tantas oportunidades. Achei que fosse por respeito à Ai-Chan."

Ai-Chan ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa, como que pensasse em algo.

"Por favor, Ai-Chan." Mai lhe tomou a mão. "Sinto muito pelo que falei. Youta te pede em casamento e eu aqui, dizendo uma bobagem dessas. Talvez fosse melhor eu ir embora."

"Não, por favor. Não vá. Não acho que seja besteira o que disse porque...bem, porque..." Ela fitou Youta com um pouco de tristeza.

"Youta. Não posso mais ficar me segurando. Já é hora de contar." "Contar o que, Ai-Chan? Algo errado?"

"Youta. Eu te amo e quero me casar com você, mas também amo Mai. Na real...estou apaixonada pelos dois. Me perdoe." A jovem caiu de joelhos e escondeu o rosto para não cair lágrimas. O rapaz se abaixou e a amparou, não demonstrando raiva, frustração ou algo parecido.

"Não chore, Ai-Chan. Está tudo bem. Fico feliz que tenha resolvido ser honesta com seus sentimentos, seja por mim ou por ela. Sua honestidade é uma da coisas que mais amo em você. E falo do mesmo jeito à seu respeito, Mai." Ele virou a cabeça pra encarar a morena. "Se tinha alguma dúvida de que você se tornou uma humana completa, ela se dissipou agora. Eu aceito que ame ela. A felicidade de ambas é tudo para mim."

"Oh, Youta. Eu..." Mai se ajoelhou e abraçou o casal, recebendo deles também um forte achego.

"Mai. Você me ama mesmo?" "Sim, Ai-Chan. Tanto que me casaria com você agora, mas sei que ama Youta e não seria justo separá-los."

"Meninas. Acho eu que tenho uma ideia de como resolver essa situação."

As duas o fitaram em silêncio pela resposta.

"Podemos fazer o seguinte: eu caso com Ai-Chan aqui em Tokyo, vamos pra algum lugar para a lua-de-mel onde somos desconhecidos, tipo Okayama ou Kyoto, e vocês duas se casam lá. Voltando pra cá, não contamos que estão casadas e ainda ficamos juntos como sempre. O que acham?"

"Eu gostei. Youta, você é um gênio. O que pensa, Ai-Chan?"

"Desde que meu casamento seja o primeiro, eu topo."

"Então está bem. Ai-Chan, posso dar um beijo em você?" E com um balançar de cabeça, a loira se aproximou da morena e uniu seus lábios com os dela, lançando um gostoso e suave beijo. Youta pareceu meio encabulado.

"Tenho que confessar que é a primeira vez que vejo 2 mulheres se beijando. E acho...que estou dando sinal."

As duas sabiam o que ele estava dizendo ao olharem para baixo.

"Difícil pensar que tenha conseguido achar a Videolocadora Paraíso, tendo uma mente como essa." Mai comentou com um olhar de malícia, mas logo se voltou para a loira. "Agradeço por corresponder ao meu coração."

"Não por isso. Para mostrar que aceito de boa, vou deixar você deitar com Youta hoje na hora de dormir." "De verdade? Jura?"

"Sim, pois alguém tem que lamber o pé dele. Hi, hi, hi."

"Não garanto nada. Se deitar com ele, pretendo ir com ele aonde eu iria quando era video girl."

"Só passando por cima de mim." Ai-Chan pegou uma almofada do sofá em sinal de luta. Mai fez igual. "Com muito gosto. Em guarda."

"Garotas. Trégua. Tempo." Mas num segundo, as duas caíram com as almofadas uma sobre a outra, acertando-se com toda força. Era pena que saia voando sem parar.

"Bem, se não pode vencê-las, junte-se a elas." Dando de ombros e pegando mais uma almofada, o garoto juntou-se a animada briga, golpeando com vontade e muito senso de humor diante das duas garotas piradas, seguindo noite adentro de lutas e diversão.

Continua...


	4. Casamentos

**Parte 4: Casamentos**

* * *

O clima de amor era abundante na igreja. O sol brilhava com tudo, anunciando o acontecimento daquele dia.

Youta aguardava com ansiedade junto ao altar. Seus amigos, sentados nos bancos da frente, não escondiam nem um pouco a sensação de felicidade que tinham por seus amigos que brevemente se uniriam.

Ao som da marcha nupcial, Ai-Chan vinha delicadamente se mostrando em seu belo vestido de casamento com Mai segurando seu véu. Youta se enchia de amor pela vinda da mulher que tanto amava e que brevemente seria sua esposa. Os dois se juntaram em frente ao padre.

"Você está tão bonita, Ai-Chan. Parece uma estrela do céu."

"Oh, Youta." A loira mal tinha como expressar o elogio, exceto pelo rubor do rosto.

O padre começou a proferir o anúncio do casamento, indo dos votos dos noivos até a promessa de ambos ficarem juntos sob qualquer circunstância. Mai era a mais emocionada, mal conseguindo segurar o choro.

"Então, pelo poderes a mim concedidos e pela benção de Deus, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." E não só um beijo, foi um super beijo dos mais doces e carinhosos que ambos já tinham dado. Os convidados aplaudiram animados e os recém-casados agradeciam o apoio dos amigos.

"Youta, meu menino." O senhor Moteuchi abraçou os noivos com vontade. "Estou tão feliz que tenha achado uma jovem tão graciosa para se casar. Se sua mãe estivesse aqui, estaria muito orgulhosa."

"Sei que ela está, senhor Moteuchi. E confie em mim pra cuidar desse malandrinho aqui." Ai-Chan piscou com confiança.

"Eu acredito nisso, querida. Felicidade aos dois e tenham um ótima lua-de-mel."

"Valeu, pai. E obrigado por nos ajudar no arranjo em Kyoto."

"Sem problema. Tenham uma boa viagem e divirtam-se."

Depois de comemorarem a festa no restaurante escolhido e se despedirem dos amigos, Youta, Ai-Chan e Mai voltaram pra casa e foram arrumando as malas.

"Lembrem de levar só o necessário."

"Positivo, chefinho." Ai-Chan falou no seu modo brincalhão. "Apenas o que necessitar: bronzeador, toalhas, biquínis e uma coisinha especial que quero exibir na noite de lua-de-mel aos meus dois amores."

"Eu também tenho algo que fará seu queixo cair, Ai-Chan." Falou Mai com suavidade. "E tomara que não tenha um ataque cardíaco quando o vir, senão...terei que tomar Youta como marido."

"Ei. Só passando por mim vai tomá-lo de mim, ouviu?" "Que lutar por ele agora, meu bem?"

"Calma. Por favor, acalmem-se, meninas. Deixe a disputa depois de se juntarem, tá bom?" A jovem pediu levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. As duas riram inocentemente e foram preparando as malas.

* * *

"Uau. Kyoto é mesmo incrível." Comentou Mai vendo a paisagem ao redor após deixar o trem.

"E a praia então. Super convidativa." Citou Ai-Chan. "Quero pegar uma corzinha agora mesmo."

"Vai se segurando, meu bem." Youta pegou a esposa pelo cangote. "Vamos primeiro nos instalar e preparar o casamento de vocês. Depois damos um chego na praia...à menos que tenham desistido."

"Desistir? Jamais. Quero logo ter essa morena maravilhosa como parte da família." Ai-Chan abraçou a garota de cabelo negro, que só teve um sorriso pra retribuir.

"Digo o mesmo da minha maluquinha. Vamos seguir pra pousada." E seguindo a ordem de Mai, os três foram para a cidade.

* * *

Após instalados no quarto(que originalmente seriam 2 quartos, mas devido a chegada de um grupo de última hora, precisaram trocar por outro, mas recebendo um desconto de 50% da diária como desculpa), Ai-Chan e Mai trataram de se arrumar pro casamento. Ai-Chan pegou o mesmo vestido que usou e Mai estreou o que tinha comprado para a ocasião.

Não foi difícil encontrarem um templo onde os monges realizam casamentos entre sexos iguais. Depois de uma cerimônia simples mas elegante, as duas garotas estavam oficialmente casadas. Mai se encontrava feliz por enfim fazer parte das vidas de Youta e Ai-Chan.

"Meninas. Meus cumprimentos. Preciso dizer que estavam adoráveis."

"Obrigado, Youta. Ter vocês em minha vida é uma dádiva preciosa e farei de tudo pra mantê-la." Mai comentou muito contente.

"E então, minha esposa e meu marido." A loira segurou firme os amigos. "Quem aqui quer pegar umas ondas?" Nem precisou de resposta: os três rumaram para a praia.

* * *

"Ebááá. Hora de diversão com muita água e sol." Ai-Chan corria alegremente pela areia, se mostrando num biquíni vermelho de cordinhas. "E não me envergonho de me exibir pra quem eu amo num biquíni tão sumário. Na verdade, acho que por vocês, vou ficar peladona." Ela começou a puxar uma das cordinhas da calcinha quando Youta a segurou.

"Ai-Chan. Tenha compostura. Sei o quanto gosta de ser livre, mas precisa ver seus limites."

"Youta tem razão, benzinho. Parece que nunca veio a uma praia antes." Mai foi dizendo, se mostrando num maiô preto tomara-que-caia.

"Já vim sim, querida, e não tenho por que me inibir. Que tal ficarmos peladas juntas?" Ai-Chan veio pra perto da morena e agarrou-lhe a parte de cima do maiô, tentando puxá-lo.

"Nossa, Ai-Chan. Você é uma desmiolada." Retrucou Youta.

"E uma baita de uma tarada." Comentou Mai, recolocando o maiô no lugar.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou me comportar, dupla de puritanos. Mas ainda podemos nos divertir de outros jeitos, não?" Ela indagou com a cara meio fechada, porém seu marido e sua esposa sabiam ser só de fachada sua rabugice. Sem dizer mais nada, os três rumaram até a praia.

Foi um dia com bastante diversão com jogos de vôlei, surf, enterrar-se na areia, tomar sol, sorvete e até uns pequenos incidentes como Ai-Chan quase perder a calcinha no mar.

Youta aproveitava seu tempo descansando na toalha, contemplando sua esposa e a companheira dela brincando bem felizes nas ondas, embora fosse inevitável olhar para outras garotas, como uma jovem de cabelo rosa vestida como um rapaz acompanhada de uma moça bronzeada de cabelo roxo e óculos que passaram do seu lado. Ambas mostravam-se lindas e bem mais do que amigas.

"Admirando a paisagem?" A pergunta lhe tirou a atenção, voltando-a para Ai-Chan e Mai.

"Quer dizer que bastam só 5 minutos de distração que já tá secando outras, né?" Mai perguntou um tanto indignada.

"Que? Que? Do que estão falando? Só foi por um instante. Nada de sério."

"Nada de sério, hein? Talvez queira ficar um pouco mais com elas. Se for assim, minha esposa e eu vamos te deixar. Com licença." Ai-Chan pegou no braço de Mai e foi andando rapidamente.

"Ai-Chan. Mai. Voltem. Foi um lapso. Não precisa ser assim." A rapaz correu até as duas bem depressa e ambas pararam, mas não se viraram.

"Meninas, por favor. Prometo olhar só pra vocês, mas digam algo." Por uns instantes, parecia que não iam dizer nada, mas de repente, se viraram pra Youta, mostrando-lhe uma careta simpática.

"BLÉÉÉÉÉ. SEU BOBO." Youta quase caiu sentado pela surpresa. Ai-Chan segurou-lhe a mão. "Claro que confiamos em você, querido."

"Você são doidas, sabiam?" "Sim, mas é por isso que você nos ama. Não concorda?" Questionou Mai, passando um piscar de olho. Youta sorriu de volta e tratou de ir se divertir com as garotas pelo resto do dia.

* * *

"E então, garotas? Já estão prontas?" Youta perguntou já deitado na cama, esperando que as duas viessem.

"Um pouquinho mais, Youta. Mai e eu já iremos." "Tá certo, Ai-Chan."

Um pouco depois, as duas jovens esposas entraram no quarto já prontas. Ai-Chan vestia um maiô escolar do tipo que se via em mangá e Mai, um conjunto de top esportivo e shorts, parecendo uma corredora com uma faixa na cabeça e óculos escuros de corrida.

"Caramba."

"É só isso que vai dizer, Youta? Ai-Chan e eu nos preparamos exclusivamente pra essa noite, pois sabemos que tem paixão por maiôs escolares e corredoras."

"B-bem...não sei o que falar, mas afinal...querem minha opinião ou o que posso fazer?" E diante dessa questão, as duas correram direto pra Youta, praticamente mergulhando sobre ele.

"Vamos lá, gente. Quero desfrutar cada minuto, e ser a primeira a ter um bebê." Falou Ai-Chan bem convicta.

"Não esquece, amor. Você prometeu que Youta poderia me dar um bebê também." "Eu sei, mas quero ser a primeira. Depois ele cuida de você."

Ai-Chan e Mai começaram se beijando bem gostoso, estimulando Youta onde devia. Logo se dirigiram aos lábios do jovem recém-casado, beijando-o com intensidade e amor.

"Youta, Ai-Chan. Eu amo vocês. Quero fazer parte desta família pro resto da vida." Mai disse toda emotiva, quase chorando. "Tê-los conhecido foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já tive."

"A gente também te ama, Mai. E fico feliz de ter dado a você e a Ai-Chan suas vidas humanas."

"Vida pela qual também sou-lhe grata, meu querido. Obrigada por nunca ter desistido de mim. Ter me alugado e reproduzido no vídeo quebrado fez uma grande diferença em minha vida." "E na minha também, coração." E com mais um beijo, os três foram aproveitando a noite mágica que se seguia durante a lua-de-mel, e outras noites vindouras.

Continua...

* * *

**No mangá quase não há citação do pai de Youta e não seria certo deixá-lo de fora do casamento do filho.**

**Reconheceram as duas garotas que Youta observou na praia? Ainda pretendo fazer outros trabalhos com elas. **


	5. Feliz Resultado

**Parte 5: Feliz Resultado**

* * *

"Certo, meninas. Cruzem os dedos." Youta estava de posse de 2 envelopes que poderiam mudar bastante as vidas de Ai-Chan e Mai. A loira e a morena esfregavam as mãos de nervosas.

Youta abriu o primeiro com o nome de Ai-Chan. Leu o conteúdo tão ansioso quanto as garotas. Seu semblante rapidamente alterou-se para um mais feliz, quase pulando em cima da loira ao abraçá-la.

"Y-Youta. T-tá cortando meu ar." "Ops. Desculpe, querida, mas as notícias são animadoras. Deu positivo."

"Positivo? Significa..." "Acertou, meu anjo. Você vai ser mãe."

Ai-Chan chorava de felicidade pela notícia. Em menos de um ano, se tornara humana, esposa e agora, mãe. Mai a abraçou em amparo.

"Acredita, querida? Sou ser mãe. Mãe." "Sim, amor. Estou tão contente, e espero que a felicidade venha em dobro."

"É o que veremos, Mai." O garoto pegou o segundo envelope, mas Ai-Chan o agarrou tão depressa que quase lhe puxou a mão fora.

"Ei. Tenha calma aí." "Desculpa, Youta, mas não consigo me segurar de ansiedade." A ex-video girl abriu o envelope e lendo a carta de resposta, não mostrando nem alegria ou tristeza, só expectativa.

"E aí? O que deu, Ai-Chan?"

"Bem, Mai. Sei o que estava esperando, e deve estar ciente de que nem sempre a vida te dá os limões para um limonada. Tem vezes em que só recebe o bagaço da decepção."

"Ai-Chan. O que quer dizer? Será que é o que penso que é?" Mai indagou com aflição na voz.

"Nem de longe, Mai. Como sou eu, sua esposa, que preciso te dar a notícia..." Ai-Chan pegou a mão da companheira e logo expressou uma faceta diferente.

"Parabéns, senhora mamãe. Vamos ter cada uma um filho."

"Estou grávida também? E me fez pensar que não? Quem você pensa que é, hein?" Mai perguntou bem nervosa.

"Hi, hi. Sou sua mulher e te amo muito. Só quis tirar uma da sua cara."

"É assim, é? Vou te ensinar a não me fazer de boba, sua pirada." A morena saiu correndo por toda a casa com as mãos estendidas para pegar Ai-Chan. Youta ficou sentado apenas assistindo a cena cômica com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

"Tomara que as crianças herdem a calmaria de mim, porque se puxarem à elas, talvez precise chamar o exército."

* * *

_10 anos depois._

"Meninas. Venham logo ou vão ter jantar frio." Avisou Youta da cozinha. Em poucos instantes, as filhas desceram numa nuvem de poeira, disputando quem chegava antes.

"Eu cheguei primeiro." Falou a menina loira de longos cabelos.

"Que nada. Eu cheguei. Sou a campeã." Retrucou a outra de cabelos curtos negros.

"Miyone. Kihoshi. Tenham modos. Agora sentem e façam seus pratos." Falou Ai-Chan, apontando a espátula para a mesa. Mai e Youta observavam as meninas se sentando e se alimentando.

"Que meninas cheias de energia. Nem imagino quem elas puxaram." Youta comentou bem alegre. Ai-Chan veio por trás dele e o abraçou carinhosamente.

"E por acaso isso é ruim?" "Mas nem um pouco, paixão. Não ia querer de outro modo."

"Eu que o diga. Um beijinho, querida." Mai se levantou e beijou os lábios de sua esposa loira, em seguida os de seu marido.

"Mas que meigo." Comentou Miyone.

"Não duvido em nada do que o papai, a mamãe e a mamãe Ai-Chan sentem. Tão legal termos 2 mães tão divertidas e um pai tão legal e bonitão." Concluiu Kihoshi.

De fato, suas vidas pouco mudaram em relação a seus primeiros anos de convivência. Youta fez um grande sucesso com seu livro 'O Dever de Kokoro', o qual acabou virando mangá, anime e até filme. Com o que ganhou de tudo, pôde comprar uma casa mais espaçosa pra sua família.

Ai-Chan seguiu com os estudos e após se formar, abriu uma doceria e obteve fama ao escrever um livro de culinária. Resolveu deixar o cabelo crescer, deixando uma longa cabeleira loira como de sua filha Miyone.

Mai formou-se em engenharia civil, a qual tinha bastante área de trabalho devido a tantas vezes em que os prédios de Tokyo caiam devido aos ataques de monstros gigantes, permitindo-a ganhar uma boa soma quase todas as semanas. Ao contrário de Ai-Chan, preferiu encurtar o cabelo e ainda assim, mantinha-se linda. Vendo que não seria justo deixá-la como mãe solteira de sua parte, ainda que tenha registrado Kihoshi como filha, Youta decidiu se casar com ela numa viagem à Okinawa, legalizando tudo.

"Somos tão felizes em ter um lindo marido e uma à outra como companheira. Não pensa assim, Mai, minha flor?"

"Tô com tu e não com tatu, docinho." As duas deram outro beijo e beijaram o marido, em seguida abraçaram suas filhas.

"Fomos tão abençoadas com esses anjinhos, mesmo tão travessas." Comentou Ai-Chan com a filha nos braços.

"E ainda que nos deixe de cabelo em pé de tanto que aprontam, não ia querer diferente." Mai concordou, olhando pro rosto de sua menina de cabelo moreno.

"Também amamos vocês, se bem que se somos tão levadas, foi porque puxamos a vocês, pois o papai é sempre comportado." Respondeu a menina loira.

"Não tem como questionar isso, amores. Agora, minhas pequeninas, é hora de escovarem os dentes e irem para a cama." Disse Youta, conduzindo as filhas até o quarto. Ele se voltou para as esposas. "Podem ir pro quarto que já estou indo."

"Não se demore, Youta. Mai e eu temos uma surpresa pra essa noite." Ai-Chan se virou pra sua esposa. "Pegou as boias infláveis?" "Sim. Na sua opinião, devo usar o biquíni vermelho ou o rosa hoje?" ""Acho que o rosa está mais pra você hoje, mesmo porque o vermelho vai chamar mais a atenção dele e por isso estou com ele por baixo." A morena fez uma careta meio embaraçada. "Mas você é uma pilantra, mesmo." "Exato, porém uma pilantra que você ama demais, não?" Nem precisou falar: um beijo apaixonado já respondeu a dúvida.

* * *

"Certo, queridas. Se já estão prontas, tratem de se deitar." Youta viu as meninas prontas pra dormir.

"Papai. Conta uma história pra gente dormir?"

"História? Bem, Kihoshi. Eu...ah, tá bom. Qual querem ouvir? As novas aventuras de Kokoro?"

"COMO CONHECEU NOSSAS MÃES." Disseram as duas irmãs simultaneamente.

"De novo essa? Mas se é o que querem, eu conto." Youta sentou-se na beirada da cama da filha morena.

"Tudo começou numa manhã quando eu despertei e sem querer, deixei meu videocassete novo, fruto de muitos trabalhos de meio período, cair no chão..."

Continua...

* * *

**Não é exagero eu citar sobre ataques de monstros em Tokyo, pois isso acontece quase o tempo todo em tokusatsus, mangás e animes.**

**Já questionaram em algum momento o que se deu com Louleck depois de cair na armadilha do Vovô? É o que saberemos no capítulo final. **


	6. Ilhado

**Parte 6: Ilhado**

* * *

Recobrando a consciência lentamente, Louleck podia sentir a areia em suas mãos quando se erguia. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que não estava mais na casa de Youta. Pra dizer a verdade, o lugar nem ao menos se assemelhava com Tokyo ou outra cidade. Dava a impressão de parecer uma ilha, pelo som de ondas batendo.

"O-onde eu estou? O que era aquilo que me atingiu? Não pensava que o velho pudesse ser tão esperto."

"Vejam só quem voltou a estar entre os vivos." Uma voz feminina pôde ser escutada por trás de Louleck.

"Hã? Quem é você?"

"Fique calmo, bonitão. Esteve desmaiado por horas desde que te encontrei." A mulher disse em tom tranquilo.

Ela se vestia de um modo bem peculiar: usava um tipo de traje de couro preto com joias roxas incrustadas e botas longas, com longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzas. Parecia que seu olhar mostrava algo fascinante, que Louleck parecia sentir interesse.

"E onde eu estou, afinal de contas?"

"Está no mesmo lugar que eu: uma ilha praticamente esquecida pelo mundo. Suponho que caiu aqui porque falhou com alguém, não?"

"Hmmm. De certa forma. Eu era um criador de video girls para a Videolocadora Paraíso e meu trabalho era perfeito em todos os sentidos. Tentava mostrar aos de coração puro que o amor não passava de uma ilusão, mas infelizmente um dos 'clientes' acabou por se apaixonar, ou coisa do tipo, por uma video girl defeituosa e acabou me desafiando. No final, conseguiram me derrotar, mostrando que o 'amor' era mais do que eu pensava, e aqui terminei."

"Outro com problemas de amor. Foi comigo a mesma coisa, mas no meu caso, me apaixonei por meu mestre e estava determinada a fazer a vontade dele pra ter seu amor. Entretanto, terminei deixada de lado e praticamente eliminada por ele só por ter falhado. Mas no último instante, conjurei um feitiço que me permitiu escapar da não-existência onde seria jogada. No fim, terminei neste lugar sozinha por muito tempo...até você chegar."

Louleck contemplou mais atento à mulher. "Está vendo como o amor é uma coisa inútil? Se não fosse isso, não terminaria acabada nessa desolação."

"Olha. Não sei o que se deu com sua vida, mas ainda que eu não tenha sido correspondida, não penso no amor como algo inútil. Só cometi o erro de me ligar em alguém que não me amava." Ela suspirou por um instante. "Dessa forma, o melhor seria eu continuar. Afinal, para um sapato velho, sempre haverá um pé cansado pra calçá-lo."

"Então pelo que entendo," Louleck entrou no assunto. "ainda pensa em achar uma pessoa que te ame. Não é isso?"

"Acertou. O amor nem sempre é fácil, mas ele existe se acreditar. Só acho uma pena que não acredite, pois até que te acho...bem bonito."

"Sério isso?" "E como. Olha, por que não vem comigo que te mostro a ilha? Tem uns lugares interessantes que deveria ver, e apreciaria e muito uma companhia." Ela estendeu a mão pra Louleck, que aceitou.

"Bem, por que não? A propósito, eu não me apresentei devidamente. Eu sou Louleck."

"Nome simpático. Eu sou Alcyone." E com um leve sorriso, o homem de sobretudo deu a mão pra Alcyone, seguindo-a pela praia.

FIM.

* * *

_Mais uma parte antes do fim._

Kihoshi e Miyone brincavam com as amigas no quintal com Mai observando-as enquanto Mai pegava um pouco de sol. Youta e Ai-Chan haviam ido ao médico para confirmarem uma coisa que tinha todos os sinais bem claros.

Não demorou muito para o amoroso casal retornar. Indo pela entrada do quintal, os dois encontraram sua família aproveitando bem o dia.

"Não perde uma chance de se mostrar. não é, querida? Acha que vai ser mostrar mais atraente com um biquíni desse tamanho?"

"Humpt. Tem inveja porque meus seios são bem mais desenvolvidos." Mai falou bem orgulhosa.

"Isso quando a gente era adolescente. Entretanto, o tempo foi generoso comigo e ganhei peitões bem maiores que essas bolas murchas que exibe aí." Ai-Chan comentou, erguendo os seios triunfantes. Youta mostrava-se meio embaraçado.

"Garotas. Não é desse jeito que 2 esposas devem agir. Que tal discutirmos isso depois, isso é, sem tanta atenção, e falarmos as boas novas?"

"Ah, é. Miyone, Kihoshi. Novidades. Os exames foram como previstos."

"Verdade, mamãe?" "Então, mamãe Ai-Chan. Isso quer dizer..."

"Acertaram, minhas fofinhas. Estou esperando outro bebê, e será menina. Vocês serão irmãs mais velhas."

As duas abraçaram Ai-Chan com alegria. Mai fez a mesma coisa.

"Que maravilhoso, Ai-Chan. A chance de termos outra criança é magnífica. Um pouco trabalhoso, mas valerá. Oh, sim. Já decidiram pelo nome?"

"Faz tempo, querida." Youta acariciou a barriga de sua esposa loira. "Esteja pronta para ser recebida pela família mais louca e divertida que irá conhecer...Natsumi."

FIM(mesmo).

* * *

**Me perguntava pra onde teria ido Louleck depois do aparelho do Vovô o atingiu e a ideia de uma ilha deserta me pareceu a mais apropriada.**

**Alcyone foi uma vilã cujo fim por lutar por amor nunca me agradou, seja no anime ou mangá(onde ela teve um final mais injusto). Assim como Louleck, penso que ela foi para outro lugar e não morta.**

**A parte da segunda gravidez de Ai-Chan ia ser registrada no capítulo 5, mas acabei esquecendo e não teve como eu reeditar lá. A solução: escrevê-la aqui mesmo. **

**Natsumi sempre foi um nome que o nosso feliz casal teria dado à filha, se houvesse chance disso ter sido explorado no mangá, seja Video Girl Ai ou Len.**


End file.
